The present invention relates to a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) excitation material and a vacuum ultraviolet material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a phosphor suitable for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material such as a plasma display panel (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cPDPxe2x80x9d), rare gas lamp and the like, and a vacuum ultraviolet material using said phosphor.
Recently, there are flourishing developments of a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material having a structure in which a phosphor is excited for light emission by a vacuum ultraviolet ray radiated by rare gas discharge. A typical example thereof is development of PDP. PDP is noticed as a flat panel display which can substitute for a cathode ray tube, since it can realize a large scale and thin image. PDP is a display material constituted by placing a lot of minute discharge spaces (hereinafter, may be abbreviated as display cell) in the form of matrix, and wherein, a discharge electrode is provided in each display cell, and a phosphor is applied on the inner wall of each display cell. A rare gas such as Hexe2x80x94Xe, Nexe2x80x94Xe, Ar and the like is filled in a space of each display cell, and by applying voltage to a discharge electrode, discharge of the rare gas occurs in the display cell and a vacuum ultraviolet ray is radiated. A phosphor is excited by this vacuum ultraviolet ray, leading to emission of a visible light. An image is displayed by light emission of phosphors of display cells at given positions of a display material. Full color display can be effected by using phosphors emitting blue, green and red lights, respectively, as the phosphor used in each display cell, and applying them to form matrix.
Recently, harmful mercury tends to be reduced due to environmental problems, and there is a notice on a rare gas lamp in which discharge only of a rare gas using no mercury is effected to discharge a vacuum ultraviolet ray for excitation of a phosphor, leading to light emission. There are developments of a phosphor which is excited for emission by a vacuum ultraviolet ray and the like radiated by rare gas discharge. For example, for PDP, BaMgAl10O17:Eu, Zn2SiO4:Mn and (Y, Gd)BO3:Eu are utilized practically as a blue phosphor, green phosphor and red phosphor, respectively. However, for enhancement of properties of full color PDP, improvements of brilliance, color purity, life and the like of a phosphor have been desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a phosphor having excellent emission efficiency used for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material such as PDP and the like, and a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material using said phosphor.
Under these conditions, the present inventors have intensively studied to solve the above-described problems, and resultantly, found that a phosphor obtained by activation by addition of an Eu3+ ion or Tb3+ ion to a mother crystal system of a Gdxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94O component system or Gdxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94O component system is useful.
Further, the present inventors have found that a phosphor obtained by activation by addition of an Eu3+ ion or Tb3+ ion to a mother crystal system of a Gdxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94BO3 component system or Gdxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94BO3 component system is useful.
Further, the present inventors have found that a phosphor obtained by activation by addition of an Eu3+ ion to a mother crystal system of a Gdxe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94BO3 component system wherein, M represents one or more alkaline earth metal elements selected from the group consisting of Ca, Sr and Ba, or Gdxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94BO3 component system is useful, and completed the present invention.
Namely, the present invention provides a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) excitation material, obtained by adding Eu or Tb to a compound comprising Gd, Al and O.
The present invention also provides a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material, obtained by adding Eu or Tb to a compound comprising Gd, Al, B and O.
The present invention further provides a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material, obtained by adding Eu to a compound comprising Gd, M, B and O, wherein M represents one or more alkaline earth metal elements selected from the group consisting of Ca, Sr and Ba.
First, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material of a Gdxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94O component system will be described.
The phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material of the present invention is a red phosphor obtained by adding Eu as an activating agent to a compound comprising Gd, Al and O, or a green phosphor obtained by adding Tb as an activating agent to a compound comprising Gd, Al and O.
When Eu (Eu3+ ion) is added as an activating agent to a mother crystal system of a Gdxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94O component system, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material is preferably represented by the general formula Gd1xe2x88x92aEuaAlO3 wherein 0.003xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa60.5.
When Tb (Tb3+ ion) is added as an activating agent to
When Tb (Tb3+ ion) is added as an activating agent to a mother crystal system of a Gdxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94O component system, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material is preferably represented by the general formula Gd1xe2x88x92aTbaAlO3 wherein 0.003xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa60.5.
When Eu (Eu3+ ion) or Tb (Tb3+ ion) is added as an activating agent to a mother crystal system of a Gdxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94O component system prepared by substituting a part of Gd with yttrium (Y), a phosphor in which 0.5 to 95 mol % of Gd is substituted by Y is preferable.
In a phosphor obtained by substituting a part of Gd in the general formula Gd1xe2x88x92aEuaAlO3 a with Y, the composition ratio xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d of Eu effective as an activating agent for the phosphor is preferably 0.003 to 0.5, from the standpoint of emission strength.
In a phosphor obtained by substituting a part of Gd in the general formula Gd1xe2x88x92aTbaAlO3 with Y, the composition ratio xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d of Eu effective as an activating agent for the phosphor is preferably 0.003 to 0.5, from the standpoint of emission strength.
Further, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material of the present invention can also be applied to a phosphor excited by a ultraviolet ray, X-ray and electron beam out of the vacuum ultraviolet range, and to a material using the phosphor.
The method for producing (synthesis method) a phosphor of the present invention is not particularly restricted, and for example, the phosphor is produced by compounding respective phosphor raw materials in a given component composition as described below. As the aluminum raw material, there can be used xcex1-alumina, xcex3-alumina having high purity of 99.9% or more, or aluminum hydroxide, nitrate (salt), halide and the like having high purity of 99.9% or more, and as the gadolinium raw material and yttrium raw material, there can be used an oxide having high purity of 99.9% or more, or hydroxide, carbonate (salt), nitrate (salt), halide, oxalate (salt) and the like having high purity of 99.9% or more, which can be decomposed at higher temperature to become an oxide.
As the europium raw material or terbium raw material which will become an activating agent for causing emission on the above-mentioned phosphor, there can be used, an oxide having high purity of 99.9% or more, or hydroxide, carbonate (salt), nitrate (salt), halide, oxalate (salt) and the like likewise having high purity of 99.9% or more, which can be decomposed at higher temperature to become an oxide.
These raw materials are mixed by using a ball mill, V-shape mixer, stirring apparatus and the like, then, the mixture is calcined for several hours at temperature of from 900xc2x0 C. to 1100xc2x0 C., to obtain a phosphor. When a hydroxide, carbonate (salt), nitrate (salt), halide, oxalate (salt) and the like, which can be decomposed at higher temperature to become an oxide is used as a raw material, it is also possible to conduct pre-calcination at temperature of from 600xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C. before the main calcination.
The calcination atmosphere in this case is not particularly restricted, and an oxygen atmosphere, air and the like are preferable. For promoting the calcination reaction, a flux in a suitable amount may also be added.
Further, a product obtained by the above-mentioned method is ground by using a ball mill, jet mill and the like, then, washed, and if necessary, classified. Further, for further enhancing crystallinity of the resulted phosphor, re-calcination is conducted if necessary.
According to the present invention, a phosphor having high emission strength is obtained which is suitable for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material such as PDP, rare gas lamp and the like, and a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material having high brilliance can be realized, providing industrially extreme usefulness.
Then, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material of a Gdxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94BO3 component system will be illustrated.
A phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material of the present invention is a red phosphor obtained by adding Eu as an activating agent to a compound comprising Gd, Al, B and O, or a green phosphor obtained by adding Tb as an activating agent to a compound comprising Gd, Al, B and
When Eu (Eu3+ ion) is added as an activating agent to a mother crystal system of a Gdxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94BO3 component system, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material is preferably represented by the general formula Gd1xe2x88x92aEuaAl3 (BO3)4 wherein 0.003xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa60.5.
When Tb(Tb3+ ion) is added as an activating agent to a mother crystal system of a Gdxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94BO3 component system, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material is preferably represented by the general formula Gd1xe2x88x92aTbaAl3 (BO3)4 wherein 0.003xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa60.5.
When Eu (Eu3+ ion) or Tb (Tb3+ ion) is added as an activating agent to a mother crystal system of a Gdxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94BO3 component system prepared by substituting a part of Gd with yttrium (Y), a phosphor in which 0.5 to 95 mol % of Gd is substituted by Y is preferable.
In a phosphor obtained by substituting a part of Gd in the general formula Gd1xe2x88x92aEUaAl3(BO3)4 with Y, the composition ratio xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d of Eu effective as an activating agent for the phosphor is preferably 0.003 to 0.5, from the standpoint of emission strength.
In a phosphor obtained by substituting a part of Gd in the general formula Gd1xe2x88x92aTbaAl3(BO3)4 with Y, the composition ratio xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d of Tb effective as an activating agent for the phosphor is preferably 0.003 to 0.5, from the standpoint of emission strength.
Further, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material of the present invention can also be applied to a phosphor excited by a ultraviolet ray, X-ray and electron beam out of the vacuum ultraviolet range, and to a material using the phosphor.
The method for producing (synthesis method) a phosphor of the present invention is not particularly restricted, and for example, the phosphor is produced by compounding respective phosphor raw materials in a given component composition as described below. As the aluminum raw material, there are used xcex1-alumina, xcex3-alumina having high purity of 99.9% or more, or aluminum hydroxide, nitrate (salt), halide and the like having high purity of 99.9% or more, and as the boron raw material, there are used boron oxide, boric acid and the like having high purity. As the gadolinium raw material and yttrium raw material, there can be used an oxide having high purity of 99.9% or more, or hydroxide, carbonate (salt), nitrate (salt), halide, oxalate (salt) and the like having high purity of 99.9% or more, which can be decomposed at higher temperature to become an oxide.
As the europium raw material or terbium raw material which will become an activating agent for causing emission on the above-mentioned phosphor, there can be used an oxide having high purity of 99.9% or more, or hydroxide, carbonate (salt), nitrate (salt), halide, oxalate (salt) and the like likewise having high purity of 99.9% or more, which can be decomposed at higher temperature to become an oxide.
These raw materials are mixed by using a ball mill, V-shape mixer, stirring apparatus and the like, then, the mixture is calcined for several hours at temperature of from 900xc2x0 C. to 1100xc2x0 C., to obtain a phosphor. When a hydroxide, carbonate (salt), nitrate (salt), halide, oxalate (salt) and the like, which can be decomposed at higher temperature to become an oxide is used as a raw material, it is also possible to conduct pre-calcination at temperature of from 600xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C. before the main calcination.
The calcination atmosphere in this case is not particularly restricted, and an oxygen atmosphere, air and the like are preferable. For promoting the calcination reaction, a flux in a suitable amount may also be added.
Further, a product obtained by the above-mentioned method is ground by using a ball mill, jet mill and the like, then, washed, and if necessary, classified. Further, for further enhancing crystallinity of the resulted phosphor, re-calcination is conducted if necessary.
According to the present invention, a phosphor having high emission strength is obtained which is suitable for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material such as PDP, rare gas lamp and the like, and a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material having high brilliance can be realized, providing industrially extreme usefulness.
Finally, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material of a Gdxe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94BO3 component system wherein M represents one or more alkaline earth metal elements selected from the group consisting of Ca, Sr and Ba will be illustrated.
A phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material of the present invention is a red phosphor obtained by adding Eu as an activating agent to a compound comprising Gd, M, B and O, wherein M has the same meaning as described above.
When Eu (Eu3+ ion) is added as an activating agent to a mother crystal system of Gdxe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94BOxe2x80x943 component system, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material is preferably represented by the general formula M4Gd1xe2x88x92aEuaO(BO3)3 wherein 0.003xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa60.5.
When Eu (Eu3+ ion) is added as an activating agent to a mother crystal system of a Gdxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94BO3 component system prepared by substituting a part of Gd with yttrium (Y), a phosphor in which 0.5 to 95 mol % of Gd is substituted by Y is preferable.
In a phosphor obtained by substituting a part of Gd in the general formula M4Gd1xe2x88x92aEuaO(BO3)3 with Y, the composition ratio xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d of Eu effective as an activating agent for the phosphor is preferably 0.003 to 0.5, from the standpoint of emission strength.
Further, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material of the present invention can also be applied to a phosphor excited by a ultraviolet ray, X-ray and electron beam out of the vacuum ultraviolet range, and to a material using the phosphor.
The method for producing (synthesis method) a phosphor of the present invention is not particularly restricted, and for example, the phosphor is produced by compounding respective phosphor raw materials in a given component composition as described below. As the calcium, strontium and barium raw materials, there are used an oxide having high purity of 99.9% or more, or hydroxide, nitrate (salt), halide, oxalate (salt) and the like having high purity of 99.9% or more. As the gadolinium and yttrium raw materials, there can be used an oxide having high purity of 99.9% or more, or hydroxide, carbonate (salt), nitrate (salt), halide, oxalate (salt) and the like likewise having high purity of 99.9% or more, which can be decomposed at higher temperature to become an oxide.
As the europium raw material which will become an activating agent for causing emission on the above-mentioned phosphor, there can be used an oxide having high purity of 99.9% or more, orhydroxide, carbonate (salt), nitrate (salt), halide, oxalate (salt) and the like having high purity of 99.9% or more, which can be decomposed at higher temperature to become an oxide.
These raw materials are mixed by using a ball mill, V-shape mixer, stirring apparatus and the like, then, the mixture is calcined for several hours at temperature of from 900xc2x0 C. to 1100xc2x0 C., to obtain a phosphor. When a hydroxide, carbonate (salt), nitrate (salt), halide, oxalate (salt) and the like, which can be decomposed at higher temperature to become an oxide is used as a raw material, it is also possible to conduct pre-calcination at temperature of from 600xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C. before the main calcination.
The calcination atmosphere in this case is not particularly restricted, and an oxygen atmosphere, air and the like are preferable. For promoting the calcination reaction, a flux in a suitable amount may also be added.
Further, a product obtained by the above-mentioned method is ground by using a ball mill, jet mill and the like, then, washed, and if necessary, classified. Further, for further enhancing crystallinity of the resulted phosphor, re-calcination is conducted if necessary.
According to the present invention, a phosphor having high emission strength is obtained which is suitable for a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material such as PDP, rare gas lamp and the like, and a vacuum ultraviolet excitation material having high brilliance can be realized, providing industrially extreme usefulness.